fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Grimmer
| clubnumber = 44 (2013-2014) 37 (2014-2015) 26 (2015-2016) 28 (2016-2017) | debut = Brighton (a) (29 Nov 2014) | lastapp = Middlesbrough (h) (24 Aug 2016) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = Aberdeen, £200,000 (plus incentives) - 18 Jan 2012 | leftfor = Coventry City, free - 1 Jul 2017 | leagueapps(gls) = 13 (0) | allapps(gls) = 19 (0) | otherclubs = Aberdeen (2009-2012) (from Fulham) (2014) (from Fulham) (2014, 2016 & 2016-2017) | international = Scotland U21 (2014-present) | apps(gls) = 1 (0) }} Jack Grimmer was as a defender at Fulham from 2012 until 2017. Originally impressing as a centre back for the U21 squad, he grew into a role of right back as he broke into the first team during 2014-15. Jack was brought in from his hometown club Aberdeen in January 2012 and has represented all age groups for Scotland up to U21 level. =Career= Before Fulham Jack grew up in Aberdeen and was scouted and picked up by Aberdeen when he was very young. This ultimately led to him breaking a club record when in April 2010 he became the youngest player to represent the Scottish outfit when he came on as a substitute against Rangers. He went on to make a further 3 appearances for the first team until he was transferred to Fulham. Fulham (2012-2017) Amid stronger speculation throughout the beginning of January 2012, Jack eventually signed on the 18th, reportedly for a fee of £200,000 plus incentives.Following his move to Fulham, Aberdeen chief executive Duncan Fraser claimed Grimmer's decision to quit Pittodrie for Fulham was bad news for Scottish football as a whole, believing his departure is another worrying indication of young talent being lured south of the border by wealthy English clubs. The following season, Jack turned out many impressive performances for the Under-21 squad and was rewarded with a spot on the bench for Fulham's FA Cup replay away at Blackpool. Unfortunately for Jack, he did not get to make his debut but it was an indication that Martin Jol had his eye on the youngster. In March 2013, Jack was chosen as captain of an U19 squad that went to play at the Dallas Cup in the United States in which he led to victory. On 7 January 2014, he was sent on a one-month loan to Port Vale (later extended for the rest of the season) to gain first team experience but was recalled on 27 March after Fernando Amorebieta's suspension from a red card received against Manchester City. Jack's performances were generally good for Port Vale and their fans' consensus was that he had done a sterling job. The following season, he enjoyed another successful loan spell at Shrewsbury Town, where ultimately he was recalled and brought into Fulham's first team, making his debut at right back in a 2-1 victory away at Brighton on 29 November 2014. He signed a two-year contract extension on 6 March 2015, seeing him through until summer 2017. After failing to get game time for the first team during 2015-16 and 2016-17, he enjoyed successful loan spells at Shrewsbury Town, and were favourites to secure his signature in 2017 upon his release from the club. However, he signed for Coventry City. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U19 squad Reserves / U21 squad U23 squad U23 squad First team Disciplinary =Fulham Matches= U19 squad Reserves / U21 squad U23 squad First team External links and references Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Scotland